


The Ruby Wrong Incident

by Qorvid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, Friends to Enemies, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Salem, Ruby did a bad, Textfic, Yang goes through data logs, tags will be updated over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorvid/pseuds/Qorvid
Summary: “Tai, I need you to come to Ruby's house right- fuck.”Qrow's voice was cut off by the faint sound of a firing rifle, and a quickwooshwas heard immediately afterwards, presumably the bullet passing past Qrow's head. Taiyang's voice was strained, suddenly worried.“Qrow, what's going on? If you're fighting someone, the only person that would be giving you a hard time-”“Yup. Smart one you are, huh?”“I'm bringing Ren and Nora with me. Hold tight, and please for the love of god don't get shot.”“Gotchya-”The shuffling of feet against grass was heard, and another rifle shot sounded, this one resulting in a very faintdng.“Fuck, that's my foot! Ugh- Get off, kitty- AH!”A loudCHANGsounded, and after a few quickswoosh!s, the sound of Blake Belladonna screaming came through very clearly on Qrow's end. There was another faint shuffling of feet against grass, a very faintthud, and then the line cut.





	The Ruby Wrong Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a risky upload. I'm not even sure if and when I'm going to continue this, but I'm putting this here as sort of an excuse to continue it if I do. Don't expect consistent updates anytime soon or at all.
> 
> Besides the archive warnings and the rating (the rating sort of sits right between M and E, so I just decided to play it safe and say E), which have been set appropriately for the whole plot, tags will be updated over time in order to keep any twists/surprises with the intended amount of foreshadowing (not too much). Also note that with the Rape/Non-Con warning, each relationship tag is a _relationship_ , and not just there to say who fucks who.

Yang slid open the door to the computer lab, breathing in the musty air of a room that hadn’t been inhabited in, well, she didn’t know how long it’d been. This was her first time here. Taking a quick glance around, Yang noted this lab looked identical to Beacon’s. The single fluorescent tube light that attached to the center of the ceiling, the lone window on the back wall that beamed light into the otherwise dark room, and the white projector that hung just in front of the light, pointed at a white, cracked wall that had a hanging pull-down screen ready for use. All someone would need to do is yank on the metal handle, causing it to unravel, flat and parallel to the wall. It _was_ the same lab as the one at Beacon, minus the visible layer of dust that blanketed nearly everything in sight.

 

Everything except the one blue table that resided in the center of the room.

 

That desk, along with the computer that rested on top, looked miles cleaner than everything else in the lab. That’s not to say it was _clean_ , because it looked as though it needed a good wiping-down, but it didn’t have a layer of dirt over the keyboard, the chair looked as though it couldn’t dirty Yang’s pants if she were to sit in it, and the monitor didn’t look as though she needed to wipe it off to see past a layer of dust that covered the screen.

 

 _‘James said the one in the middle is the only computer I’d need to use._ _I guess that’s it.’_

 

Taking a straight path to the center computer, Yang strolled over, hearing each step echo as the rubber soles of her sneakers connected with the tile flooring of the computer lab. She pulled the chair out from underneath the desk and sat in it, the silence resuming its reign over the calm, warmly lit room. Yang enjoyed this silence. It wasn't eerie, it wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t dead, no. Yang felt safe, she felt relaxed, and the faint humming of the ceiling light provided just enough background noise to prevent the room from feeling void of life.

 

Yang… really enjoyed this silence.

 

...

 

But, after a couple seconds of letting her mind wander, she no longer wanted silence.

 

Yang slid the chair up to the front of the desk, sat up, and pressed the button on the desktop that had the power symbol on it, taking a deep breath. The computer whirred for a quick moment before the monitor turned itself on, showcasing a completely black screen. The word _loading…_ appeared in the bottom left corner before being thrown up and off-screen by a long list of jumbled words and numbers. Yang caught one full string of characters as it flew up and past the monitor’s viewing window:

 

_j48gh29_

 

_‘Odd.’_

 

In one quick moment, the screen became void of all text, and another moment of loud whirring occurred. Slowly, it died off, and large, white characters appeared center screen:

 

_Hello and welcome._

 

_Please enter your credentials._

 

A small, flashing icon appeared, indicating a space to type

 

_'Alright, here we go. Time to re-live this absolute bullshit._

 

_We’re coming for you,’_

 

Yang grit her teeth.

 

_‘Ruby.’_

 

Hesitantly, Yang entered her ‘credentials’.

 

**_Yangxiaolong_ **

**_dragonunleashed_ **

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

 _Thank you,_ _Xiao Long_ _._

 

_You have permissions to access information on the following topics:_

 

_The Ruby Wrong Incident_

 

_Please enter which you wish to view._

 

 **_The_ ** **_Ruby Wrong Incident_ **

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_The following data log categories are available for ‘The Ruby Wrong Incident’:_

 

_1 | Mobile Communication Logs_

_2 | Text Message Communication Logs_

_3 | Voice_ _Call Communication_ _Logs_

 

 _Additionally, you_ _may_ _choose to_ _read_ _all_ _available data logs in a predetermined order, described here:_

 

_4 | I know the computer doesn’t tell you this, but this is a manual description entered by me, Ironwood. Here, the logs are just placed in chronological order. Unless you want to view a certain one, just choose this option. I feel it flows best if you’re going to read/listen to all of them. Also, Yang, if you’re reading this, know that we will fix this. I swear on my life that Ruby will pay._

 

_Please choose an option 1-4._

 

**_4_ **

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_Log 1: Mobile Communication Log 1, Text Message Communication Log 1_

 

_The following log is a text message conversation between 6558487 (Yang Xiao Long) and 9374583 (Weiss Schnee). Names have been shortened to Yang and Weiss for readability._

 

_Loading..._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue or not!
> 
> Also note that this is the Prologue, and that all standard chapters will aim to be 1.5k+ words each.


End file.
